Seeking Air Mine
"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Well it makes no difference as the Seeking Air Mine will blow it sky high. This trap does devastating damage to a single air unit." Level 1 & 2 Level 3 Summary The Seeking Air Mine is a trap that affects a single flying unit. It consists of a bomb attached to three black balloons with white skulls painted onto them. Unlike the Air Bomb, the Seeking Air Mine does not cause splash damage but it does inflict a great amount of damage to powerful units like Dragons or Lava Hounds. The Seeking Air Mine is incapable of taking out Minions and Lava Pups and cannot be triggered by them. This trap will attack Lava Hounds, Dragons, Balloons and the Grand Warden if he is set to air mode. Like all traps, once it is activated, the Seeking Air Mine must be re-armed in order to be a part of the next defensive Layout (with the exception of Clan Wars, where all Traps are active for every enemy attack). Defensive Strategy A good place for the Seeking Air Mine is next to an Air Defense. When the enemy destroys an Air Defense and then deploys powerful flying units in the vicinity, the Seeking Air Mine can take one down quickly. You can place it near the outside of your base to quickly take down any Healers that are deployed. It is best used on Dragons or any other powerful flying unit. You can place it next to your Town Hall to stop lone Dragons from destroying it. Unarmed Seeking Air Mines are an effective way to counter a Grand Warden. A single Seeking Air Mine can kill a Grand Warden in air mode regardless of level. This can be used to prevent the Eternal Tome from activating early and reduce the risk for a defensive loss. Upgrade Differences At level 3 the spikes on the Seeking Air Mine get bigger and turn golden, the Seeking Air Mine can be seen more easily within its compartment, and the compartment opens up slightly. Trivia The Seeking Air Mine appears to come out of its compartment and then hit an air troop, causing a small, red flash. The Seeking Air Mine is the only trap that can single handedly destroy the Grand Warden when in air mode. It hits the troop and disappears, but it looks like a flattened Balloon instead of an exploded one when triggered and viewed after battle. Previously, it required Dark Elixir to build them. During the August 2016 Balancing, Healers can now be targeted by air traps. Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Info.png Icon Upgrade.png Icon FinishNow.png Icon Cancel.png Icon Upgrade.png Icon FinishNow.png Icon Cancel.png Icon Ground.png Icon Air.png Icon Ground.png Icon Air.png Icon ReArm.png Icon ReArmAll.png IconAllTrapsArmed.png IconLoadXBow.png IconLoadAllXBows.png IconLoadEagle.png IconLoadXBowEagle.png IconFullyLoadedXBows.png IconFullyLoadedEagle.png IconFullyLoadedXBowEagle.png Icon Ground.png Icon AirGround.png IconLoadInferno.png IconLoadAllInfernos.png Icon FullyLoadedDarkElixir.png Icon Single.png Icon Multiple.png IconLoadEagle.png IconFullyLoadedEagle.png Icon Boost1.png Icon BoostAll.png Icon CollectGold.png Icon NoCollectGold.png Icon Boost1h.png Icon TrainTroops.png Icon TrainTroops.png Icon Research.png Icon Research.png Icon Boost1h.png Icon BrewSpells.png Icon Guard.png Icon Sleep.png Icon Heal.png Icon Boost1h.png Icon Heal.png Icon RequestTroops.png Icon RequestNow.png Icon CastleFull.png Icon Clan.png Icon Treasury.png Icon SelectRow.png Icon RotateRow.png IconUpgradeRow.png Icon RotateRow.png IconUpgradeRow.png Icon Rotate.png Icon GearUp.png Icon NoGearUp.png Icon Normal.png Icon Burst.png Icon LongRange.png Icon FastAttack.png Icon LongRange.png Icon FastAttack.png Icon Rotate.png Icon LootCart.png Boat icon.png Icon FreeBoost.png Icon BoostNow.png Icon RemoveGold.png Icon RemoveElixir.png Icon RemoveGoldB.png Icon RemoveElixirB.png Icon Cancel.png Icon Sell.png Town Hall Level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 Number Available 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 2 4 5 5 Size Size.png 1x1 Level Damage Cost Gold.png Re-Arm Cost Gold.png Build Time Experience Gained XP.png Town Hall Level Required 1 1,500 15,000 3,000 N/A 0 7 2 1,800 2,000,000 4,000 1 day 293 9 3 2,100 4,000,000 5,000 3 days 509 10 Trigger Radius Damage Type Unit Type Targeted Favorite Target 4 tiles Single Target Air None For additional statistics and information, see